


Fingers, Digits, and Palms

by draculard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Ficlet, Grand Admiral Palm, Humor, I did not anticipate writing this today, M/M, Palpatine's tiny hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Sith curses. What can you do?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Fingers, Digits, and Palms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronApollo/gifts).



"Oh no," said Eli, watching Thrawn's head sprout another finger. "That's the third one this week."

Faro turned and eyed Thrawn subtly, making sure he didn't catch her staring. "Jesus Ch'rist, that's bad," she said. "What is that, some kind of Sith curse?"

The three fingers growing out of Thrawn's hair swiveled around and faced Faro as if they'd heard her. She grimaced and looked away.

"That's exactly what it is," Eli confirmed. "He pissed off the Emperor and the next thing you know, bam. Fingers growing out of his head. Digits everywhere."

Faro took another quick glimpse and found Thrawn eyeing her back. His forehead was starting to look distinctly palm-ish. "How'd he piss off the Emperor?" she asked Eli, voice hushed.

"He may or may not have made a comment or two about Palpatine's tiny hands," Eli said. "Here."

He pulled up a photo on his datapad from their last trip to Coruscant. Vader and Thrawn flanked Palpatine, their posture regal and militant. Palpatine stood between them with what looked like very large fake rubber hands taped over his real hands to hide how tiny they were.

"Oh no," Faro said.

"Yeah."

"He _hates_ when people mention his tiny hands."

"I know," said Eli grimly. Across the bridge, Thrawn's ear turned into a thumb. Well, Faro thought, it wasn't all bad, at least.

She'd heard that giant hands were all the rage on Coruscant.


End file.
